


[text] I need you

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	[text] I need you

It was very rare occasion when Tim got text – or truth be told any kind of interaction – from Jason. He stared at his phone frowning when he saw who was the sender.

[text] _I need you_

Tim’s eyes widened and he dropped the device. He was on his way in ten, packed the necessary stuff like first aid, money, canned food and some other small things. He rushed to the safehouse where he last known as Jason’s residance. He should have asked where was the man, but oh well, he will if he can’t find him there.

Tim rushed in like a tornado, calling out for the man, uncovered worry in his voice.

„What,” Jason answered calmly, sitting up on the couch where he was laying lazly until that time. He put a beer down on the coffee table.

„You…” Tim walked to him. „You’re okay?” His voice was trembling a little from emotions he tried to hold back.

„Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? Beside, what are you doing here?”

Tim looked around confused. The place smeed like Jason spent his time here for weeks, cigarettes’s smell in the air lightly, not too strong, cloths hanging from the armchair, a gun on a coffee table, next to the beer.

„You’ve sent a text you need me,” he explained.

„Oh, that…”

„Yeah, that.” Tim put his hands on his hips.

Jason shrugged. „I drank two or three beers,” he said then, like it would have explained anything. Tim raised his eyevrows.

„So?” You say your drunk-self longs for my company?”

Jason shrugged again. „Seems like.”

„Fuck you. I rushed here as quick as I could! I thought you’re injured or bleeding out!”

Jason hummed and he stood up.

„You were worried about me?” He asked on a low voice as he walked to Tim.

„Of course!”

„Why?”

Tim wanted to answer, but air suck in his lungs. He was surprised. Good question. Why were he worried? Jason didn’t wait him to answer.

„I treat you like shit, yet you’re worried about me. Maybe that’s why I longed for your company.” He reached Tim, and he looked at him down, strange sparkles in his eyes. He lifted a hand, and he brushed Tim’s lower lip with his thumb. „I want to kiss you,” he mumbled. Tim spat the man’s hand away.

„Stop this crap, I’m not buying it.”

Jason pulled away, he took a half turn, then he grabbed Tim’s waist with a hand, pulled him closer and he crushed their lips together. Tim was honestly surprised, he even forgot to protest. And Jason forced his tongue through Tim’s lips, into his mouth to taste him. Tim moaned softly. Jason lifted his free hand, put it on the back of the teen’s neck to keep him close. When he pulled away, Tim glared at him angrily and he whiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

„You taste like beer and smoke,” he said.

„I know,” Jason answered. „I’m sorry.”

Tim froze. „For what?”

Jason sighed. „For tasting like an ashtrash at a pub.”

They were silent for a while.

„Tim.”

„What?”

„I want to kiss you. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
